An Autumn
by kazenoharu
Summary: Musim gugur telah berakhir. Berganti dengan salju yang mulai turun. Butiran putih itu terlihat indah dari balik kaca jendela apartemen sederhana miliknya.  Indah tapi menyakitkan.


**An Autumn **

**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**Ooc,****typo,****don****'****t****like****don****'****t****read.**

**xxxxxxxx**

Angin musim gugur berhembus perlahan dari balik jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Menjadikan dingin ini semakin terasa. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak dirasakan oleh sosok yang duduk di dekat jendela itu sambil memeluk lututnya seolah melindungi tubuh mungilnya yang beku karena hanya dibalut piyama ungu muda yang tipis. Tidak ada jaket, syal ataupun selimut.

Malam ini terasa begitu menyebalkan tanpa 'dia'

Sosok itu membuka perlahan kelopak mata yang menampilkan iris violet yang kini sedikit menggelap.

Letih.

Otaknya sekarang sudah lelah utnuk diajak berpikir, dan mungkin tidur adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini. tapi kantuk itu belum juga datang! Cih! Pasti karena segelas kafein yang diminumnya tadi.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak, kemudian menutup jendela.

Menutup kepingan memori terakhir yang ingin ia ingat.

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini rutinitasnya masih seperti kemarin. Bangun pagi kemudian bersiap utnuk mengajar di SMA Karakura. Sejarah dan Budaya, pelajaran itu yang membuatnya terdampar di sekolah ini. Sekolah dengan predikat unggulan namun ternyata tidak semua muridnya 'unggulan'

Rukia punya contohnya.

Sebut saja kumpulan pembuat onar dari tingkatan akhir di sini. Ada Grimmjow, Renji, Hisagi, dan… entahlah! Rukia terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat nama murid-murid biang masalah itu. Heran, di tahun terakhir mereka ini kenapa justru catatan 'kriminal' mereka semakin bertambah?

Tuhan! Ingin rasanya Rukia menghajar mereka satu-persatu! Yah… dia juga salah satu korban keisengan _genk_ konyol itu.

Tapi ada satu anggota yang membuat Rukia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok dengan rambut _orange_-nya yang mencolok, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tidak seorang pun yang tahu jika diantara mereka berdua terdapat satu ikatan. Tidak jelas siapa yang memulai, tahu-tahu perasaan itu muncul. Mereka merasa saling membutuhkan. Itu saja sudah cukup sebenarnya.

Namun perbedaan usia dan status antara guru dan murid kini mengacaukan semuanya.

Sekarang Rukia hanya bisa menatap iris musim gugur di depannya lekat, menuntut ketegasan. Meminta agar semuanya sampai disini.

_Kami-sama_, dia bukan gadis belasan tahun yang menangis berhari-hari karena patah hati. Tapi ia juga bukan patung tanpa perasaan.

Ichigo kini hanya bisa bungkam melihat _Sensei_-nya yang nampak rapuh dan seolah siap jatuh kapan saja. Jujur, ini menyebalkan. Ichigo beringsut mendekat, memperpendek jarak diantara dirinya dan Rukia yang sekarang mengalihkan tatapannya pada kumpulan anak kecil yang bermain di salah satu sudut taman.

Heh! kadang Rukia tidak habis pikir, berandalan seperti bocah disampingnya ini memilih taman sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka. Tempat yang cukup manis mengingat tipe pasangan seperti apa mereka. Tidak ada kata-kata romantis atau hal yang membuat wajah Rukia merona yang bisa ia dapatkan dari Ichigo selama mereka menjalin hubungan. Semua itu tidak pernah ada. Namun Rukia tidak perduli, karena iapun tidak suka hal-hal semacam itu. Biarlah semuanya mengalir apa adanya.

Bibir Rukia yang pertama bergerak, memecah keheningan yang terasa begitu aneh diantara mereka. Aneh karena biasanya ia akan berdebat tentang hal-hal konyol dengan Ichigo, mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang sepele hingga berujung pada aksi saling ejek khas anak kecil. Saat itu Rukia merasa tidak seperti berumur dua puluh empat tahun.

Menyenangkan.

"Sampai jumpa." Kata Rukia.

Entah Ichigo tahu kalau dalam suara itu tersimpan getir yang mati-matian ia tahan. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Rukia menunduk. Tidak berani lagi menantang mata Ichigo yang semakin intens menatapnya.

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah mendengar kalimat ambigu Rukia. 'Sampai jumpa' apa?

Saat itu Rukia mendadak berdiri dan berjalan perlahan, menjauhi Ichigo yang masih bergelut dengan kebingungannya.

Tapat ketika sosok mungil Rukia menghilang di ujung jalan, Ichigo akhirnya paham bahwa kalimat itu sebagai ganti kata 'selamat tinggal' karena sesungguhnya mereka tahu, kata itu tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk diucapkan.

Mendengus sebal, pemuda itu akhirnya mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku seragamnya kemudian menyulut batang nikotin itu. Menghisap sedikit ketenangan yang bisa ia dapatkan dari asap yang menguar.

Kali ini ia mungkin harus menyerah akan peraturan. Mungkin begitu lebih baik. Rukia tidak perlu kehilangan pekerjaannya dan ia pun tidak perlu menjauh dari sisi _Sensei_ mungilnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur telah berakhir. Berganti dengan salju yang mulai turun. Butiran putih itu terlihat indah dari balik kaca jendela apartemen sederhana miliknya.

Indah tapi menyakitkan.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak pertemuan mereka di taman itu. Rukia terlalu enggan untuk menghitung waktu yang terus berjalan. Yang jelas sekarang dirinya masih sama seperti dulu, namun tetap berbeda.

Berbeda karena tidak ada lagi si Biang Onar yang mampu membuatnya naik darah.

Ketenangan ini terlalu aneh untuknya.

Dan semoga saja di musim gugur berikutnya, sosok berambut _orange_ itu datang menemuinya dan mengajaknya untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti dulu.

Sedikit berharap pada salju yang menggumpal tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

**OWARI**

**Gajekah? Yah saya tahu ini gaje (sangat) *headbang***

**Tapi mohon sarannya saja ya, minna-san ^^ terutama untuk judulnya yang agak ga nyambung sama cerita ^^a**


End file.
